Resident Evil: Degeneration - Extras
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in Resident Evil: Degeneration. Please note that Degeneration's ''story ties in with the ''Resident Evil video games and has nothing to do with the live-action films directed by Paul W. S. Anderson. *The film begins with a news broadcast reporting on the Raccoon City Incident, a major event in the Resident Evil game series. Following an outbreak of the T-virus, most of the citizens of Raccoon were mutated into zombies and the US government ordered a missile strike against the doomed city to prevent the virus from spreading. Prior to the T-virus outbreak, Raccoon City supported a population of over 100,000. *In the years since the destruction of Raccoon City and the downfall of the Umbrella Corporation, bioterrorist incidents have escalated worldwide and led to countless deaths. *An airport security guard is bitten by a zombie in the terminal and subsequently turns into one himself, biting one of the bodyguards of US Senator Ron Davis. *More zombies appear in the airport and start attacking the living, spreading the T-virus to many others. *A news anchorwoman is giving a live report from the Harvardville Airport when her cameraman suddenly runs away. The anchorwoman turns around as a zombie lunges at her and bites her. *Aboard an airliner bound for Harvardville Airport, a WilPharma employee is infected with the T-virus and spreads it throughout the plane. The plane's pilots are also killed/infected and the craft crashes into the terminal, killing several people who have yet to flee the area. *Following the crash, the plane doors open and the zombified passengers swarm into the terminal. *An S.R.T. division responds to the outbreak and locks down the airport. Numerous injured are being treated in emergency medical tents but not all survive as doctors are seen carrying a body out of one of the tents. *Leon Kennedy takes two S.R.T. members - Angela and Greg - into the terminal to look for survivors. They enter a room filled with zombies and Leon, having previously fought the undead in Raccoon City, knows just how to dispatch them and shoots several of them in the head. Angela does not immediately heed Leon's instructions and tries to reason with an approaching zombie. When the zombie doesn't stop, Angela shoots it in the leg but it keeps coming. *Greg opens fire on the zombie horde with an assault rifle, brazenly spraying the undead with bullets and ignoring Leon's order to stop. Most of the zombies don't stay down. *A zombie crashes through a window and pounces on Greg, but Leon shoots her through the head. *Claire Redfield investigates the dark, empty corridors of the terminal armed only with a red and white umbrella. She turns a corner and is blinded by a flashlight, followed by the words "Get down". Leon then shoots two zombies approaching from behind Claire. This scene is a nod to how Claire and Leon meet in the game Resident Evil 2. *After Claire and the other survivors meet up with Leon and the S.R.T., they attempt to get out of the terminal by running through the lobby, gunning down the infected as they go. *Greg is bitten by a zombie and infected. Knowing he's doomed, he gives the others time to escape by making a bold last stand and shooting at the oncoming undead horde. It is unknown how many zombies he kills. *Leon and Angela shoot down several zombies standing between them and the exit. *Senator Davis is the first to get out of the terminal by shoving the young girl Rani to one side and making a break for the exit. Rani is surrounded by zombies and Claire goes to her rescue unarmed until Leon throws her his gun. Claire then expertly shoots all of the surrounding zombies dead. *A zombie pounces on Leon from above and pins him down. Leon throws his gun to Claire then kicks the zombie off of him before drawing another pistol and shooting his attacker. *Leon shoots one last zombie as the group run towards the exit. The zombie's blood splatters the camera. *After the survivors make it out, a company of soldiers move into the terminal to eliminate the remaining infected. As Rani is reunited with her aunt, Leon and Angela stand reflecting on what has happened, listening to the sound of gunfire continue inside the terminal. *Three WilPharma trucks carrying T-virus vaccine are blown up shortly after arriving at the airport. *After finding Curtis' house burned to the ground, Angela tells Leon about how Curtis' wife and child were among the victims in Raccoon City seven years previously. *A bomb goes off inside the WilPharma building, causing another biohazard event and spreading the T-virus within the facility. It is later revealed to be part of Frederic Downing's elaborate plan to sell the T and G-viruses to terrorists and cover his tracks by diverting the blame to Curtis Miller. *Leon and Claire exit an elevator and shoot three zombies. *A platoon of Marines enter the ruined WilPharma complex and confront Curtis. Curtis is infected with the G-virus and mutates into a monstrous form, resisting the Marines' fire and fighting back, cutting down the captain with a huge claw. *An injured Claire limps through a hallway and shoots two zombies. *The mutated Curtis cuts down two more Marines and then leaps high into the air, crashing down on another Marine as he is about to launch a grenade from his rifle. The crushed Marine inadvertantly pulls the trigger as he dies and his grenade takes out two of his comrades. *Another Marine fires a grenade at Curtis, but he swipes the projectile with his massive claw and it is sent hurtling into a platform above. The platform debris collapses onto the Marine and crushes him. *After Curtis has several tonnes of debris collapse upon him, the surviving Marines try to evacuate the building via the elevator. Curtis survives his burial and mutates further, sumping up after the rising elevator and ripping it out of its shaft, throwing back down to the lower level. All the Marines inside are crushed to death on impact. *When the sterilisation system goes off, all contaminated areas of the complex are incinerated when the ethanol released into the air is ignited. Claire watches the monitors in the security room as the zombified staff are annihilated by the ensuing firestorm. Category:Extras Category:CGI Characters Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil: Degeneration